Borrón y cuenta nueva
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Tanto tiempo de quejarse de estar rodeado de idiotas, para acabar volviéndose uno por culpa de una chica. • AU. Zaizen/Yuzu ¿Zaiyu?


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Es inteligente, tal vez no sea dueño del CI más elevado de la escuela, ni tampoco desea serlo, no si el genio viene de regalo con un pésimo gusto sobre el sentido del humor, pero a diferencia de Koharu Konjiki, él es demasiado o lo suficientemente bueno al menos, porque no es alguien que suela ponerse en vergüenza a propósito o sin querer queriendo. Es bastante diferente de la mayoría de la gente, entre ellos varios de sus kouhai y sempai, con los que tenía la mala fortuna de convivir debido al colegio donde estaba inscrito.

Básicamente puede actuar tan **cool** como quiere y le sale, nada le arruina ese aire, no como a otros les pasa.

Él es Hikaru Zaizen, el chico treceañero indiferente, sarcástico, que casi siempre lleva una cara de póker y cuyo hobby es su muy visitado blog personal, donde abundan imágenes bochornosas de cualquiera que se ponga en ridículo cerca de él.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo le parece que debería ser quien se saque una foto, él mismo, para colgarla en su página con la leyenda de _**Idiotizado por primera vez**_ _._ El ¨idiotizado¨ tachando el ¨enamorado¨ que lleva la típica frase, ya que se cree que se está volviendo más lo segundo, que lo primero, con el paso de los días. Si acaso quiso dejar de lado eso, por ejemplo no buscando información de la chica, no más de la que ya sabía, para concentrarse en otros asuntos de su interés.

Su grupo de ¨amigos¨ es una razón más para que deba guardar las apariencias.

Y aún con todo eso, no sirvió porque así se sigue sintiendo desde hace medio mes: Un idiota despistado que puede dejarse a sí mismo en un gran ridículo, como esos a los que gusta de fotografiar o grabar para exponerlos y criticarlos dejando burlones comentarios.

No es sorpresa que un sitio de ese estilo tenga tantos detractores. De hecho, él hace oídos sordos de cualquiera que reniegue del mismo, incluido su grupo de... Amigos. Si es que así puede llamar a la panda de excéntricos, con los que no sabe bien por qué se junta. Pero ellos lo aguantan y él a ellos, porque ya es costumbre y algo totalmente normal para él, y todos los que no sean ellos, vigilar sus espaldas y sus movimientos cada que Zaizen se acerca. Y aunque el grupito, que lo tiene de rehén—amigo, no disfrute el contenido de su página personal, lo dejan ser. No faltan siempre los típicos ¨lo que haces no está bien¨ de Shiraishi o ¨un día lastimarás el corazón de una chica¨ de Koharu, aunque Zaizen no está de acuerdo, más que nada con lo último, porque no es imbécil y jamás fotografiaría a las chicas en situaciones comprometidas.

Por todo lo mencionado antes, la pregunta al unísono que realizan los otros siete, sentados al alrededor, es...

—¿¡ENTONCES POR QUÉ ELLA HIZO ESTO!? —ese es el grito luego de que una chica, bastante linda y de aspecto dulce cabe aclarar, le ha echado media botella de Fanta de fresa, en el cabello, después de venir sin siquiera presentarse.

Aún así Zaizen no contesta o hace algún comentario sarcástico con la palabra **molestos** , pues no tiene una respuesta.

El grupo entero se sorprende de verlo alejarse sin mirar atrás, pasando de largo de los cuchicheos o burlas de otros que vieron el suceso.

Shiraishi detiene al más pequeño de todos para que no vaya tras él, Koharu se recupera de la impresión y al instante está preguntándose melosamente si debe ir a revisar cómo está el orgulloso corazón de su kohai, a lo que Yuuji lo acusa y grita que es un adúltero por tratar de consolar a otros que no sean él.

Sin embargo Zaizen deja de oír sus voces a medio camino, concentrándose en sus propios pensamientos donde trata de ver qué razón hay para haber armado semejante espectáculo. Que lo puso más pensativo que enfadado, pues duda que sea Yuzu la que haya cometido un error así solo por confusión. Es decir, las clases no habían comenzado, no podía haberle hecho algo malo e incluso si lo hubiera hecho de modo no intencional, Yuzu le disculparía sin que lo pidiera. Al fin y al cabo, así es la chica.

Dulce, amable, generosa, un tanto caprichosa pero en el buen sentido, lo suficientemente inocente para no darse cuenta de los idiotas babosos que la contemplan, a lo lejos o bien de cerca, cada que camina por los pasillos o deja escuchar su voz adorable.

—¡Hikaru-kun!

Y Zaizen detiene su caminar ya que advierte que de verdad la está oyendo, tras sus espaldas y mientras está a metros de la puerta principal de la escuela. No le toma desprevenido que conozca su nombre, pero sí que se dirija a él.

Su plan constaba de irse a casa a ducharse, cambiarse y tirarse en la cama para darle play a su lista de reproducción de **Sad—Songs** y cuestionarse, una y otra vez, qué había hecho para acabar siendo odiado por la primera chica que de veras le gustaba. Sin embargo, la repentina aparición de una castaña de ojos a juego y sonrojo intenso, le paralizan en su sitio. Y hacen que se le fundan un poco las neuronas, que siempre andaban de perezosas cada vez que la castaña, con hebilla de fresa, se le cruzaba.

Ella es quien le provoca quedarse prendado, sin habla y un tanto nervioso cuando la tiene cerca, aunque era algo que ha sabido manejar bien hasta el día de hoy. A pesar de que en ese mismo instante está incómodo, pegoteado de líquido dulce y el cabello hecho una manta mojada sobre su frente, además de que le pican las orejas porque la gaseosa se ha deslizado hasta a sus aretes.

De hecho, su aspecto es lo que hace que Yuzu se lleve las manos a la boca con más vergüenza todavía.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —suelta de repente ella.

—No deberías haberlo hecho si ibas a arrepentirte tan rápido —le sale de pronto el mal tono, sin poder evitarlo, aunque es más consejo que sarcasmo lo que acaba de decir.

Yuzu le da una mirada reprobatoria. A pesar de estar avergonzada, se las arregla para verse un poco molesta.

—Lo siento...—reclama sonrojada, sacando una pequeña toalla rosa pastel de su bolsillo, como esa que las madres compran para limpiarle la baba a sus bebés, y se la ofrece—. ¡Pero lo merecías!

—Muy amable de tu parte —murmura, aceptando el objeto. En su pecho algo retumba, se mueve y no se queda quieto, además del sentimiento de bochorno por lo acontecido.

—No debí haberlo hecho.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso —le responde y la chica vuelve a contradecir a la faceta de rencor, que hace tres segundos mostraba, bajando la cabeza por lo culpable que se siente—. ¿Pero supongo que viniste a explicarme esto, no?

Zaizen se termina de secar un poco el líquido goteante, aunque sin encontrarle mucho sentido, sabe que no habrá remedio a menos que se lave el cabello.

Yuzu junta las manos sobre su regazo, sosteniendo su maleta escolar, al mismo tiempo en que se dedica a explicarle la razón de que hizo lo que hizo y lo empapó con Fanta de fresa.

—No me gusta tu blog —dice al final, no ruda, ni con odio, sino desanimada.

El joven quiere preguntarle por qué precisamente, aunque sabe que debe ser debido a su corazón tierno y amable e inocente...

Y también porque filmó a su hermano haciendo el ridículo (aunque no sea de esa escuela), contesta ella. Zaizen recién se da cuenta y pregunta cómo es que alguien tan pura como Yuzu puede ser hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki (además conocido, gracias a él, como ¨La zanahoria cuya cara casi se hace puré por una chica con camiseta de conejos¨).

—Pero, esa no era la manera de hacértelo saber y quiero compensártelo. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Zaizen queda en silencio un momento, tal vez pensando o preguntándose si lo que vive de verdad es realidad o solo un sueño, en lo que Yuzu vuelve a hablar—. ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Puedo invitarte el almuerzo de hoy?

Mala fortuna que su buen sueño se volvió pesadilla dos semanas después, cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a su humillado y malhumorado cuñado al ir a buscar a la chica a su quinta cita.

Lo superó e hizo frente gracias a Yuzu. También gracias a Yuzu se vio obligado a dejar su pasatiempo de casi cómplice de bullying, mas halló varios consuelos en ello.

La buena noticia es que ella oficialmente era su novia y él adora más la afición de crear música y contenido multimedia en otra nueva cuenta.

* * *

 **Wow, ahora puedo tachar ¨Crear una nueva pareja para Yuzu y OTP para mí¨ (xD) No, esto no fue inspiración repentina, lastimosamente. Lo tengo desde hace tiempo y lo acabo de terminar.**

 **¿Alguien apoya esta pareja? Digan presente, si quieren más. Haber si termino otros que tengo por ahí (;3)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
